


Holiday in New York City

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mystrade Advent Calendar 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Mycroft and Greg visit New York City during the holiday season.





	Holiday in New York City

New York City. One of the most magical places in the world during the Christmas season. Store windows decorated with dioramas of miniature winter scenes like kids and adults frolicking in the snow, sledding and building snowmen. Carolers singing holiday songs for passersby underneath lighted wreaths hanging from lamp posts. Local cafes filled with the smells of decadent pastries, breads, and the aroma of freshly brewed coffees. A lovers holiday paradise. Mycroft had whisked Greg away from London for some relaxation and romance. 

They awoke early in the morning ensconced in the fluffy down covers of their king sized bed, in their room overlooking Central Park. Joggers dressed in layers and people bundled up against the cold walking their dogs were taking advantage of the crisp, but clear, day. In their penthouse room at the Ritz Carlton, Mycroft burrowed his face in the back of Greg's neck, inhaling his scent. Being here, wrapped in each other's arms was bliss, their often hectic lives in London forgotten for the moment. 

Greg held Mycroft's arms encircling his body and began caressing the back of his hands with his fingers. "Morning love", he purred. 

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Mycroft asked.

"Very well. I could stay here in this bed with you all day. " 

Mycroft chuckled his assent. "Alas, I agree, but I have quite the day planned for us", he replied, snuggling further into Greg's back. "Just think, coming back here this evening is something to look forward to when our day of adventure is over".

"Well, when you put it that way", replied Greg, as he rolled over to face Mycroft, wagging his eyebrows.

They showered and dressed in comfortable jeans and sweaters, and wrapped themselves up in their coats, gloves and scarves. They made their way outside onto Central Park South towards Fifth Avenue and strolled hand in hand down the street. They passed couples intent on spending the day as they were, just enjoying the sights and sounds of the city, and enjoying their lovers' company. 

Their first stop of the day was the Winter Village at Bryant Square Park. Tourists and residents alike were sampling festive treats from the bounty of kiosks that lined the park. There were small tents filled with handcrafted gifts, leather goods and intricate jewelry made by local artisians. The park was like a small town in the midst of towering skyscrapers. Greg and Mycroft wandered past the various booths, admiring the craftsmanship of the items displayed, and sampling the various refreshments from the vendors. They nibbled on mouth watering confections and sipped decadent hot beverages while sitting on a nearby bench, watching the people stroll past. 

They next walked along Fifth Avenue and the neighboring streets, taking in the brilliant holiday displays in each window. Macy's, Lord & Taylor, Saks, Bergdorf Goodman, Bloomingdales. Each window display was more beautiful than the last. Whimsical pint sized Christmas trees, decorated with tiny jewels and bulbs. Running underneath the trees were miniature trains, bringing up warm memories of Christmases past. Toy soldiers standing at attention, ice skaters gliding across a frozen pond, small boxes wrapped in shiny paper, and Santa Claus giving out presents to the children sitting at his feet were displayed in other windows. Greg and Mycroft were both overcome with a serene sense of seasonal magic. 

The final stop of the day was Rockefeller Center. Overlooking the skating rink was the majestic Rockefeller Center Christmas tree, standing seventy five feet high. Twinkling bulbs of every color decorated the enormous Norway spruce. Mycroft led Greg by the hand to the skating rink. 

"Um, where are we going, love?" asked Greg hesitantly.

"Why skating, of course! You can't come to the Rockefeller Center Ice Rink and not skate!" exclaimed Mycroft with a mischievous look in his eye. 

"I'm liable to fall and break my neck. Or at least injure my backside."

"I'll support you the entire time" coaxed Mycroft gently. "Trust me". 

They laced up their skates and Mycroft led them out onto the rink. Greg was glad to see there were others at his skill level, although many of them looked to be under ten years old. Mycroft got him to relax and effortlessly led him around the rink with only a few minor stumbles. After a while, Greg got the hang of it but kept holding on to Mycroft anyways. If he was going down, Myc was coming with him! Other skaters passed by them with beaming smiles, enjoying the sight of two people clearly in love.

After an hour of skating, they warmed up inside, drinking cups of hot cider. 

With a sparkle in his eyes, Mycroft told Greg, "For the last treat of the day, I want to show you something spectacular."

They took the elevator up 70 floors to the observation deck, the "Top of the Rock". They were able to look out towards the Empire State Building, lighted in red and green for the holiday. Beyond, and 850 feet below, they could see the holiday lights of the city. 

It began to lightly snow, dusting their lips and lashes with the fine, icy particles. 

Greg reached up on his toes, pulling Mycroft down the needed distance by his scarf, and kissed him slowly. 

"I love you so much" Greg murmured between kisses. 

"I love you too. You are the absolute best part of me", replied Mycroft.

They hugged, and reluctantly parted, to make their way back down in the elevator.

They strolled back to their hotel, holding hands, the snow falling heavier as they went. Greg started humming the song "Winter Wonderland" and soon Mycroft began singing quietly along. Despite the crowds and traffic, the falling snow made everything seem muted and hushed. 

They made their way back to their room, tired from the days' activities. Mycroft switched on the gas fireplace while Greg poured them drinks from the wet bar. Room service delivered a light meal and they enjoyed dinner in their room. 

"Thank you for a wonderful day." said Greg, gazing into Mycroft's eyes. 

"You are more than welcome Gregory, and more than worth it. Even though we're in a city of over 8 million people, it felt like we were in our own little world. " 

"No where else I'd rather be," murmured Greg as he gathered Mycroft into his chest.

They hugged and kissed, ridding one another of their winter layers, and fell into their lusciously soft bed, ready to spend a blissful evening together in the city that never sleeps.


End file.
